The Last Night 2
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Sequel to The Last Night One-shot.
1. Staying in Transylvania

Carl came running in at that moment and the couple pulled apart. "Am I interrupting something?" The friar asked.

Gabriel spoke. "I'm staying."

"I just cabled The Cardinal of our success and that we will start back to Rome in the morning."

"Well, cable him again. I'm staying here. In Transylvania."

Carl looked confused. "Why would you stay here?"

"Because I'm needed here."

"But you're needed in Rome."

"Not what I meant, Carl."

The little man looked at him even more confused. "Then what did you mean?"

Anna spoke this time. "He's staying with me."

Carl looked at their new found friend. "Why would he..."

Anna cut him off. "We're in love, Carl."

Now the poor friar looked at her like she was insane. "What?! He can't fall in love. He's not allowed to."

"Well, he did. And I'm sorry to say it, but I fell in love with him too. I lost my family, Carl. ALL of my family. With Dracula dead, I have no one to talk to or even love. But if Van Helsing stays, I can have all that. He's doing this for me and for himself. You can stay too if you like. But I'll leave that to be your choice."

Carl thought about it for a second then smiled. "That's VERY generous of you, Princess. But I'm afraid I'm needed in Rome. I MUST go back. I'll inform The Cardinal of this change in plans and I will leave first thing tomorrow. It was nice meeting you and I appreciate your hospitality. Goodbye, Anna. Goodbye, Van Helsing."

Gabriel smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Old Friend. I'll miss your company."

"You'll get over it. Besides, I'm needed in Rome and it would seem YOU are needed here. I'll try and visit if I can. Bye."

"Bye, Carl." The couple said in unison.

Carl left to finish packing his bags and cable Cardinal Jinette. Anna turned to Gabriel and smiled. "I'll miss the little guy. He's a good friend."

Gabriel smiled back. "Yeah he is. It'll be weird without him."

"Yeah, but at least he'll try and visit. I mean, I can't make him stay here. He's a man of the church."

"I know. But you were nice enough to offer him the choice to stay."

"He's our friend. Why wouldn't I?"

"True. But enough of that. It's late. We should get to bed for the night."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Yes. Lets." She said walking out to the hall with him and down to his guest room.

Gabriel walked in the room then turned to face his girlfriend bending down to kiss her softly. "Good nite, Darling. I'll see you in the morning."

"No." She said pushing him all the way in the room and following him.

"No?" He questioned confused.

"Yes. No. You live here now too and we are moving your things into MY room tonight. Well, now that you live here too, it's OUR room. But still..."

"Are you ABSOLUTELY sure? I mean, not that I'm not grateful or not ready, but what about the whole we shouldn't sleep together until we're married thing?"

Anna looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I'm not asking for SEX, Gabriel. Besides, we're together now. And since when do YOU oblige to the rules of man? I thought the laws of men meant little to you."

"True. They don't. But I DO respect THAT part of the 'laws of men'. I'm not a perverted monster."

"Van Helsing, I am the PRINCESS of this town and country. I maybe someone who fully believes in God and all that, but that doesn't mean that I agree with that part of it. I am a woman with needs and my needs right now need YOU to satisfy them. And no I don't mean SEXUAL needs. Just the general needs of cuddling and comfort and things like that."

"Alright. We'll move my stuff."

Anna smiled and pecked his lips. "Love you."

Gabriel half smiled shaking his head playfully. "I love you too." He said pulling out a small velvet box from his coat pocket.

Anna saw the movement in the corner of her eye as she was packing his things to move them to her room. She turned to face him stopping her packing. "What's that?"

The man looked up at her quickly trying to hide it behind his back. "Nothing."

"Let me see it." She commanded trying to grab for it.

"No." He said holding it above his head.

Anna smirked and started to tickle him making him pull his hand down. She quickly grabbed the small box. "HA!" She laughed stopping her evil tickling.

"Anna, no!" He said and she took off with it. He chased her.

Anna opened it and gasped stopping in her tracks. Gabriel stopped as she turned with tears in her eyes. "Is this what I think it is?"

He smiled sheepishly. "It was supposed to be romantic."

"Yes." She said softly. Gabriel looked at her. "Yes." She repeated louder. "Yes, yes, yes. ABSOLUTELY YES!"

"Yes what?"

"You don't think I know? YES, I will marry you."

Gabriel blushed. "How'd you...?"

Anna just giggled. "Are you BLUSHING?!"

"Yes. But ONLY you can make me do that."

She smiled. "Do I have to put it on myself?" She asked holding the ring up.

Gabriel chuckled. "No. I can do that." He said taking out the ring and putting it on her finger.

Anna smiled bigger and kissed him passionately. He returned it gratefully and then pulled away. She bit her bottom lip gently smiling as she looked at the ring on her finger. "I LOVE it. It's PERFECT. Thank you. I love you."

He smiled and pecked her lips. "Love you too, Anna. You're my one and only."

"And you are mine." She replied. "Lets go finish moving your stuff into my, OUR room."

The man nodded and escorted her. Once at the room, Carl came running out. "VAN HELSING! ANNA!"

The couple turned around. "What is it, Carl?" Anna asked.

"Cardinal Jinette cabled me back saying Van Helsing HAS to go back. It's an order. If he doesn't come, The Cardinal will send for another knight to force him."

Anna scowled as Gabriel looked astonished. "We'll BOTH come. I'm giving The Cardinal a piece of MY mind." She replied hotly.

"Very well. I'll inform him of your coming with us."

"NO. I want to surprise him. That man is going to get an EAR full. He has no idea who he's messing with."

"Just don't hurt him. He's an old man."

"Don't worry, Carl. I won't. Just some yelling and screaming."

The friar nodded. "I'll see you two first thing at sunrise. I need some sleep. I suggest you do the same." He said and left.

Anna agreed. "Lets quickly move your stuff and then we can do the same."

"I'll get it. You did enough. You go get ready for bed and I'll be there in two minutes."

"Ok. I love you." She said and pecked his lips.

"Love you too, Hunny."

She smiled and went to their room to get ready for bed. Gabriel packed a minute later and then went to Anna's now THEIR room and knocked. "Come in." He heard.

He walked in and saw her with only a bra and panties on. "Wow!" He said closing the door behind him.

She giggled. "What?"

"I thought you'd be ready for bed by now."

Anna giggled again. "I am. I always sleep like this."

"I... um... I..." He couldn't find the words to speak.

"It's ok. Really."

Gabriel dropped his stuff and started reaching out. "Can I...?"

Anna laughed. "Yes. It's ok. They're for you to touch, Love. It's ok. Go ahead."

He reached out and cupped them squeezing them softly. She moaned at his touch. "They're so firm and soft."

That got a giggle out of her. "Ok. Enough. Before we do something that causes us to not fall asleep."

Gabriel stopped and took everything, but his boxers off. Anna stared. He noticed. "Like what you see, Love?"

"And that's all for me?" She asked not answering his previous question.

He laughed. "In a way, yes. That would be correct."

She smiled and started touching his chest and back muscles. "You're so buff. I LIKE it." She said then stopped.

"Now that you've seen me without my shirt, what are you gonna do about other women that look at my bare muscles when it's too hot outside to wear my shirt?"

"They can look. But if they try and touch your bare muscles, I'll cut their fingers off. NO ONE touches your bare muscles, but me. Those are mine and mine only to touch." She replied looking serious.

Gabriel laughed. "That's my beautiful and sexy, fearless gypsy princess."

"I AM yours." She said getting into bed. She looked at him. "Coming, Gabriel?"

"Yeah. Just let me finish getting ready for bed." He replied quickly putting on a pair of pajama pants. "There."

Anna pouted and reached for him. "I'm cold." She stated.

He got into the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist as he layed down. She snuggled into him and layed her head on his chest sighing contently. Gabriel chuckled. "Better?"

She nodded not moving from her position, but wrapped her arms around HIS waist. "Good nite, Hunny Bunny."

He stifled a chuckle at the nickname. "Good nite, My Darling Gypsy Princess."


	2. The Arguement

Right before sunrise, Gabriel awoke and saw Anna still sleeping. He didn't want to wake her and decided to dress her himself. As soon as that was done, he got dressed himself then carried his fiance' down the stairs and outside. Carl was waiting with a horse and carriage. Gabriel raised his eyebrow. "I thought it would be easier if she slept in a carriage instead of upright on a horse." The friar explained.

"Thanks, Old Friend."

"My pleasure. Get in. It's a long ride to the docks."

The larger man obliged and got in the carriage with Anna. He layed her down on top of him in a comfortable position and Carl took off. The movement of the carriage woke her up. "Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"We're in a carriage on our way to the docks. We go by sea since it's the fastest way to travel. But it's a long ride to the docks. Like three hours. So just go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

Anna nodded and fell asleep a minute later.

* * *

Three hours later they were at the docks. Gabriel shook his angel slightly. "Anna, Love, wake up. We're here."

She opened her eyes. "What?"

"We're here. You'll like this. Trust me."

She nodded and got off of him. "Where are w..." She started to ask as they got out, but was cut off at the beautiful sight in front of her. She turned to look at him. "Is this the...the...the..." She couldn't get the last word out as she was overwhelmed.

"Sea?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Yes, it is the sea. The Adriatic Sea."

She hugged him tight. "I can't believe you remembered. Thank you SO much for letting me see this. I LOVE it."

"You only deserve the best, Sweetheart. In fact, when we get back, why don't we get some swimsuits and we can start coming down to the beach like once a week?"

"I would LOVE that. YES. Lets do it."

"Van Helsing! Anna! Time to go!" Carl called from the boat.

Van Helsing yelled back. "Coming, Carl!"

He took Anna's hand and they walked onto the boat. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Van Helsing. Who's the lovely lady?"

"This is Anna Valerious. Gypsy Princess of Transylvania. And also my fiance'."

"Welcome aboard, Princess."

"This is Captain Lowe. He's the one that brought us here." Gabriel said to Anna.

"Nice to meet you, Captain." She greeted politely and walked off.

"How'd you fall in love with such a woman in three days? I thought you were only sent to protect her."

"I was, but something just clicked and we fell in love. I bought the ring in the middle of the night the second night. The reason we're engaged now is because she caught me playing with it last night and she took it from me desperate to see what it was. So it just kind of happened. I didn't even really ask. She just said yes and asked me to put the ring on her finger."

"Not as romantic as you would've liked, huh?"

"No. Unfortunately. But it doesn't matter. She said yes and that's what counts."

"VERY true, My Friend. Very true. Why don't you show her around and I'll get the chef to start up some brunch."

"Good idea." The captain left and Gabriel found Anna leaning over the side taking in the scene and the smell of the saltwater. "What do you think, My Love?"

She turned to face him a second before looking back out at the sea. "I LOVE it. I can't believe Papa never brought me here. It's so wonderful."

"Not as wonderful as you, My Darling Anna."

She smiled at him and he kissed her forehead. "I can't wait to see where you come from now. I bet it's beautiful too."

"Maybe at first, but it's not all that. Trust me, Hunny."

* * *

Two days later, they were in Vatican City at the church. Anna looked at it in aw. "Wow."

"What do you think?"

"It's HUGE!"

"The Pope himself lives here."

"Really?! Can I meet him?"

Gabriel laughed. "Sure. Why not?"

She squealed and ran to the door. He ran after her as Carl went to his lab. "Time for me to meet the head honcho of this order and give him a piece of MY mind."

"Quiet first." He said and she nodded as he opened the door. They walked in and to the confessional.

Cardinal Jinette opened the window. "Welcome back..." He was cut off at seeing Anna standing there pissed off. She had her arms crossed across her chest and she was slightly leaning back looking like she was about to explode. "Princess Anna. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because YOU are about to take my fiance' away from me! He's MINE! He deserves a LIFE! A life with ME and a family! THAT man, is HERO! A LIFESAVER to my country to ME! You CAN'T have him! I am NOT a woman to be messed with! He's moving in with me and we are getting MARRIED! Don't you DARE tell me that he's not allowed because it's his 'JOB' to be here! To serve you and this DAMNED church! He is moving in with me and he will be king! NO ONE takes that away from me! NO ONE! I lost my entire family and I won't lose him too! I LOVE him! And HE loves ME!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Princess." The Cardinal said.

"Don't you DARE! Don't you FUCKING DARE! That man deserves better than this!"

"Princess Anna, just calm down and listen to me." She stopped yelling and screaming and started to tear up. "Whoa! Don't cry."

She cried. "HOW could you do this?! He needs me. **I** need him!"

Cardinal Jinette just looked at her. "Princess..."

"DON'T! I love him and he loves me. I lost my entire family. Everyone I ever cared about and loved. Now I have a new love. And that's Van Helsing. PLEASE don't take him from me." She pleaded. "PLEASE don't." She repeated crying harder.

Gabriel was standing outside the confessional door listening. When he heard Anna crying even harder, he opened it up and pulled her into an embrace of comfort. She hugged him tight like he'd disappear if she let go and cried into his chest. The Cardinal looked at him and the way he stood there with the Princess. Gabriel was rubbing her back and kissed the top of her head. "Shhhhhh. Shhhhhhhhhh. It's ok, Anna. I'm here. I'm here." He whispered in her ear.

The Cardinal heard and looked at Anna as her crying started to slow and she was left sobbing instead. The old man sighed watching this exchange. Gabriel kissed her cheek then pulled her head away so he could kiss her lips instead. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with lots of passion. She pulled away ten seconds later and just looked at him. "I love you SO much."

"I love you too, Anna." He replied kissing her again softly this time.

She hugged him again like the first time and just stood there unmoving.

Cardinal Jinette sighed again then spoke up. "Go." The couple pulled apart to look at him and he repeated. "GO. Before I change my mind."

Anna hugged her fiance' again and he picked her up taking her out to the horses and sat her down. He got on in front and rode to the docks. Anna held onto him and squeezed him in a hug from behind. "I can't believe I actually got what I wanted. Besides meeting The Pope, but that's ok. I got the most important thing. Now lets go home." Anna said to him.


	3. Coming Home

Carl had come up from his lab and noticed the couple gone. Seeing Cardinal Jinette, the man pointed to the direction they went and he rushed out just as the couple were about to take off. "HEY! You can't leave without at least saying goodbye to me!" He yelled playfully, yet seriously.

The two turned around smiling at their friend. "Be careful, Carl. Don't wanna blow up the church while we're gone." Gabriel said teasingly.

"Very funny. But I won't. If anyone does that, it'll most likely be Friar Higgens. You know how unstable most of his inventions are compared to mine." He replied smiling.

Gabriel laughed. "True. We'll miss you, Old Friend. Come visit when you can. I doubt we'll be able to hardly ever get out of Transylvania to visit YOU."

"I'll miss you guys too. Have a safe trip home. Goodbye, My Friends!"

"Goodbye, Carl!" Anna called waiving as they took off.

The friar smiled waiving back and once they were out of sight, he went back inside.

* * *

It's been an hour since they boarded their boat back to Transylvania. Anna was leaning against Gabriel's back smiling to herself and thinking of their future together looking out to the sea. She sighed blissfully and Gabriel looked at her briefly. "You alright, My Love?"

"Yeah. Just thinking of our future."

"What part of the future may I ask?"

"Everything. The wedding, the coronation for us to take over as king and queen, our kids."

"You're thinking quite a bit ahead there, Darling. What exactly do you have planned?"

"Planned?! They're fantasies, Gabriel. Not reality. Who knows how we'll end up."

He chuckled. "That's true. But at least we know we'll be together."

"Yeah. I don't know where I'd be right now if it weren't for you. I love you SO much." She said softly.

Gabriel turned around and pulled her flush against him as he kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss willingly then pulled away biting her bottom lip softly. He smiled. "I love you too, My Darling Anna. You're mine forever."

"Just as you are mine, Gabriel Van Helsing. And I must thank you again for taking me to the sea. You've made and are currently making ALL of my dreams come true."

He tucked a stray curl behind her ear and smiled again. "Just as you are mine. I don't remember anything from my past and I don't even know if I have a family. But you becoming my wife and giving me a home already gives me that dream of having a family come true. You are my family now and I wouldn't change that for the world."

Anna smiled at that proclamation. "Me niether." She replied tearing up happy.

Gabriel kissed the top of her head and hugged her rubbing her back. "No need to worry, Love. I'm here. And I'm never letting go."

She nodded against him mumbling. "I know. Neither am I. I'm just crying because I'm so happy."

He smiled at her words and pulled away kissing her forehead. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah." She said wiping her tears away. "Lets go eat. I'm hungry anyway."

The man nodded and escorted his fiance' to the dining room and kitchen of the boat.

* * *

A day and a half later they docked and the couple got off. "Welcome HOME, Gabriel." Anna said to him as they went to get a horse to ride to the manor.

They got to town and everyone walked up to them shocked. "Why is he back, Princess?" A man in his forties asked.

"He's my fiance'. We're getting married."

"But when? Why? How?" He asked again.

"He is a holy man. He was sent here to protect me and help me rid of the vampires." She said in her speech tone. "He did what my family and I could not for four hundred years. He killed Dracula and lifted our family curse. He saved us all from anymore danger of the vampires. It happened five nights ago. Throughout working with him, I found myself falling in love with him. It turned out he did with me also. Five nights ago he proposed. I said yes and now he is to become king of the gypsies at my side as queen. Now I know what you all may think. But he is the right man for the job. He's right for this country and this town. For without him, we would still be hunted by Dracula and his brides."

Everyone stared for a minute then cheered happily. A little boy of about five years old with short light brown hair and hazel eyes came up to them and hugged Gabriel's legs. "Thank you, Mr. Van Helsing." He said.

Gabriel hugged him back and bent down to his level. "You are very welcome. What's your name?"

"Jack. I'm from the orphanage."

"Well, Jack, how would you like to be a prince?"

Anna looked at her fiance' shocked at what he was saying. "Gabriel?! Do you really want...?"

He looked at her cutting her off. "Yes, Anna. He is just a boy and I believe it would be good for him. And good for us as well."

She smiled and bent down to the boy's level with him. "Well, how 'bout it, Jack? Would you like to be the new prince?"

Jack looked at them both wide-eyed then smiled hugging them. "Yes."

The couple hugged him back then Anna picked him up. "Then lets get you adopted."

Everyone clapped cheering and cleared a path for them. The head nun to the orphanage was standing in the doorway. "Need papers to sign?"

"Yes please." Anna said. Jack wrapped his little arms around her neck leaning his head on her shoulder. The nun walked them to her desk and gave them the papers needed. They signed them and left for the manor after grabbing his things.

* * *

Once at the manor, Jack jumped off the horse and went to the door with his things. Anna and Gabriel followed and Anna opened the door. "Welcome home, Boys." She said as they entered. Jack looked around in aw. Gabriel took his things and put them in Velkan's old room. Anna stayed there and watched the little boy they just adopted smiling. "Do you like it?"

Jack faced her and nodded with his eyes still wide in aw. That made her giggle. "What room do I get?"

"You'll have my brother's old room."

"Prince Velkan's room?! But isn't he still here?"

"No, Love. I'm afraid he isn't. He's in heaven now with the rest of our family."

"Oh."

"But I know he would want you to have his room. I think it would mean a lot to him if you did."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Ok, Mama." He said hugging her. "I love you."

She hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "I love you too." She replied standing up. "You hungry? Or thirsty?"

He nodded. "What can I have?"

"Anything you want. Just name it."

"SOUP!"

Anna giggled. "Ok. What kind of soup? Chili, veggie, clam chowder, potato, broccoli and cheese, chicken noodle, chicken and rice, seafood veggie, or tomato?"

"Seafood veggie."

"Ok. And to drink?"

"Hot chocolate. With MARSHMELLOWS!"

Anna giggled again. "Ok, Baby. Go play. I'll come up and get you when it's ready."

"Ok, Mama." He said taking off up the stairs.

Gabriel saw him as he was coming down and shook his head seeing as how the boy's feet could be smoking from as fast as he was running. Anna smiled at him. "Want to help me with dinner? I'm making hot chocolate and seafood vegetable soup."

"Sure. Just tell me what to do."

They walked in the kitchen and gathered the ingredients. "Ok. I need you to chop the carrots and the crab meat while I start the broth and the hot chocolate."

Gabriel nodded and started his task. Anna started hers and as they worked, they'd throw each other loving glances every once in a while. When that was done, she chopped the green beans, the potatoes, and the celery while he chopped the lobster meat and the scallops. When that was done, they chopped the tomatoes and added the ingredients to the pot of broth. Anna stirred it while Gabriel finished making the hot chocolate. Everything was done an hour later. Throughout it, Gabriel decided to make some french bread and it was done with everything else. They set the table and Anna went upstairs. She knocked on the door to Jack's room and heard a "Come in." from the other side.

She entered to find him looking through a family photo album. "Hey, Sweety. Dinner's ready. Papa made some french bread to go with the soup."

"Ok." He said slowly pushing the photo album to the side and getting up to follow her. They walked in the kitchen and sat down.

Gabriel got them their plates and cups of hot chocolate sitting it in front of them. "Be careful. They're hot."

He sat down with his own plate and mug and he took their hands. Anna took Jack's other hand and they started to pray. "Dear God, thank you for everything we're about to receive. Without you, we would not be here or together. I thank you for bringing Gabriel here to help me save my family and to fall in love with me. Thank you for letting me live the normal life I always dreamed of and for granting us the chance to adopt Jack today. Without my family, I am no one. My family made me who I am and I now have that again with Gabriel and Jack. Thank you again." Anna said then looked at Gabriel. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Thank you God for bringing Anna into my life for without her, I have no life. I was sent to Vatican City, Rome seventeen years ago without any memories from before. I was found by The Cardinal half dead crawling up the steps of the church. I didn't know who I was except my name minus my first name. But I was told I was sent there to do your work here on earth. I was in a secret establishment called The Knights of the Holy Order. I was sent out into the world to defeat and kill these monstrous creatures to save the world of their evil wrath. My last mission was to be sent here to Transylvania to help and protect Princess Anna and her brother Prince Velkan Valerious and to destroy Count Dracula. I was to help them save their family from being damned in hell before the whole Valerious line was killed. I came here and was too late to save Velkan. For he was bitten and cursed by the warewolf. I had no choice, but to kill him. Dracula came to make Anna his new bride and kidnapped her. I saved her, but barely in time as she was about to be bitten by the vampire lord. My genius of a friar friend Carl came with me and he helped us to find Dracula's castle. I was bitten by Velkan and we learned that only a warewolf could kill the son of the devil. I went after the vampire and we learned that there was a cure to remove the curse. As I went after Dracula, Anna and Carl went to find me the antidote to the curse. I succeeded in doing my task as Anna got the antidote to me just in time. I don't know of any family I may have had, but with Anna becoming my wife thanks to you, I now have a family like I always dreamed of. And thank you for Jack as he is like my own flesh and blood. I love and will always love him as my own son. He's a great kid to have around. Thank you for my own family." He said then looked at Jack. "Jack? You have anything to say, Buddy?"

"Thank you God for Mr. Van Helsing and Princess Anna. I lived in the orphanage since I was born and I always wanted a real family. Mr. Van Helsing and Princess Anna made that happen today, but they couldn't have done it without your help. I love them as my Mama and Papa and I wouldn't want anyone else. Thank you again. I love my family."

Anna and Gabriel smiled at his words and they released. "Amen." They said in unison and started to eat.


	4. Bedtime

After dinner, Anna and Gabriel took Jack to bed. Gabriel helped him to change and Anna tucked him in. "Nite, Mama. Nite, Papa."

Gabriel kissed his forehead. "Good nite, Buddy."

Anna kissed his forehead and his nose. "Good nite, Baby."

Jack fell asleep and the couple went to bed themselves. Anna changed into her normal sleepwear as did Gabriel. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She leaned into him and sighed. He kissed her cheek. "You ok, Love?"

She was looking out through the balcony doors into space. "I'm just worried."

"About what? Dracula's dead. There's no more vampires to worry about."

"I'm worry about Jack and the wedding. And what's left of the warewolves? They can attack us or the village anytime they want now for food."

"Baby, we can handle the warewolves. They're not a big deal. And about Jack, he'll be fine. He just needs to adjust. He's lived in the orphanage for a few years. And he's happy with the arrangement of living here already. He just needs to adjust at being the new prince. I mean, he's taking your brother's place in that way and I know it's hard, but he'll learn quickly and we'll be fine. All of us. If you love him like I think you do, he'll be fine."

Anna turns in his arms to face him and wraps her arms around his neck. "You think so?"

"I KNOW so. Lets get to bed. It's late and it's been a long day."

She nodded and jumped on him as for him to carry her to the bed. He did and layed her down gently. He got in next to her and pulled the blankets up over them. She cuddled into him and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. She kissed him softly. "I love you, Gabriel."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." He replied in a whisper and fell asleep.

* * *

It was 2:00 in the morning and Jack awoke screaming. "MAMA! PAPA!"

The couple heard and jumped awake. Anna turned to her fiance'. "Jack!" They whispered urgently.

They ran to his room. Gabriel had grabbed his tojo blades while Anna had quickly thrown a robe on. They got to his room and nothing was present. But the poor boy was sitting there curled up terrified and tears streaming down his face. Gabriel put his blades down and the two walked over to him sitting on the edge of his bed. "What happened, Baby?" Anna asked.

Jack crawled into her lap and started sobbing into her chest. She rubbed his back and tried to soothe him. Gabriel suddenly heard something and raised his blades again standing up. "Anna, take Jack and go somewhere safe."

Anna looked at him. "Why? What's wrong?"

"There's something or SOMEONE here. I can feel it."

"Evil?" She asked remembering he could sense it.

He nodded. "Take him and..."

Suddenly something jumped out of the closet and knocked him over. Anna screamed startled and Jack screamed terrified. Gabriel was holding the creature at bay and Anna grabbed Jack and ran for their lives. Jack cried harder more terrified. "Shhhh. It's ok, Baby. Everything's going to be ok. I promise." Anna whispered to her son.


End file.
